


When You Win Your First Grammy

by x_WorldDreamer_x



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_WorldDreamer_x/pseuds/x_WorldDreamer_x
Summary: “I will not go down in history as the principal that kicked Julie Molina out of the music program. But when you win your first Grammy, I want to be thanked.”“Definitely.”
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231





	When You Win Your First Grammy

“And the Grammy Award for Album of the Year goes to ‘By Any Other Name’ by Julie and the Phantoms!"

Julie’s jaw dropped.

This was wilder than her wildest dreams. Two years ago, she thought she’d never make music again. But that was before her bandmates fell into her studio — literally; they were screaming like banshees.

Her boys leapt out of their appealingly empty seats, jumping and screaming like the seventeen year old boys they were.

Luke crouched in front of her, a wide grin on his face and tears of joy pooling in his eyes.

“Jules, we won,” he whispered.

“You gotta go get the award!” Reggie said, bouncing around.

Julie shakily rose to her feet, unsure if she was quivering from her unsteadiness in the red, velvet heels Flynn forced on her feet or the shock of winning their first Grammy.

Luke and Alex each took hold of an arm, nearly hoisting her up. After two years of interacting with and as ghosts, all four of them learned how to appear as if the Phantoms weren’t there, even if they were.

Julie looked up at the stage and lost her breath at the sight of their album shining over the crowd on the screen overhead.

After a lot of debate, the band agreed on a stunning image of Julie in a ‘Julie and the Phantoms’ t-shirt smiling softly from behind a deep red rose, a brilliant sunset illuminating the world behind her in a golden glow. It was a tribute to her mother and Sunset Curve, a cursive scrawl over the sun labeling it as ‘By Any Other Name’, now plastered on screens all over the country.

Julie gathered the front of her big ball gown in her trembling hands to climb the steps to the stage.

Flynn helped her pick out the dress, too, deciding on a blush pink gown adorned with painted roses. It had a sweetheart neckline with white lace, tank top straps. The tulle skirt was longer than she was tall, draping onto the floor in a gorgeous, circular train.

Julie was passed the golden gramophone trophy and she turned to face the audience, freezing under the bright lights and expectant faces.

“Breathe,” Luke whispered into her ear, lightly brushing his fingers over her hands. “You got this.”

“Come on, Julie,” Reggie encouraged.

Julie exhaled shakily.

“Thank you,” she started, “this is such an honor. My bandmates, though not seen tonight, are here with us in spirit and I know they are as grateful as I am.” She cast a quick look to where the three boys were standing. “This album would not have been possible without so many people and I want to start with Mitch and Emily Patterson.”

“What?” Luke asked, shocked.

“Their son used to rehearse with his band in my studio and without him and his passion for music, I would not have started playing again once my mom died.”

“You would have done that on your own,” Luke said softly.

Julie smiled tenderly at him before continuing, “my father and brother encouraged me for a year before I found my voice again and then supported me through the formation of our band, thank you guys.”

“Go Ray and Little Dude!” Reggie called out.

“Flynn, thank you for coming up with our band name and always being by my side, even when you thought I was delusional. ‘Flying Solo’ is just for you.”

“And thanks for all the gigs!” Alex chimed in.

“And thanks for all the gigs you booked us,” Julie repeated. “And none of this wouldn’t have happened without my mom, Rose, who taught me to play the piano and sing, who gave me my love for music, and I believe she’s the reason my bandmates came into my life.”

“Thanks, Rose,” Luke said, and the sentiment was echoed by Alex and Reggie.

“And to my bandmates, thank you for being by my side through thick and thin. You’re the best family I could have, and I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Julie,” Alex said.

“You’re the best sister ever,” Reggie sniffed.

Luke stepped up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“And the final thank you goes to Principal Lessa,” Julie grinned, “who let me back into the music program when I lost my spot. Principal Lessa, you’re not the one who kicked Julie Molina out of the music program, you’re the one who kept her dreams alive."


End file.
